


Can't get no Satisfaction

by DemonOfJoy



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, JUST FLUFF REALLY, Set in Fall of Five, Well interrupted fluff, While they're all at the penthouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfJoy/pseuds/DemonOfJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "I swear this isn't blood, this is..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't get no Satisfaction

Marina felt calm for once. Ella seemed actually at peace while sleeping, instead of tossing and turning immediately after closing her eyes, so she judged that she was okay to leave for a bit and grab herself something to eat. She was happily reminiscing on the earlier training session when she saw that a light was on in the living room, so she entered to see who else was up.

She saw a motionless figure sprawled on the sofa, but as she got closer she realised there was a large, dark, red stain spreading on their t-shirt, directly over the heart. “Eight!” she gasped and ran over. He made an indistinguishable noise in return. _Nonononononono._ Thoughts flashing suddenly to the fact that they could still be here, she checked around the room to check there were no pale figures approaching her and their first victim. Satisfied no-one else was in the room, she dropped to her knees in front of the sofa and placed her hands on Eight’s chest, desperately trying to feel for injuries.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t summon her healing power, couldn’t feel the iciness of her legacy. All she could feel was tears streaking down her cheeks and the stickiness of the blood on Eight’s t-shirt now being transferred to her hands. “Marina,” she heard Eight say in a soft voice and she looked up in confusion to see his beautiful green eyes steadily gazing at her. “It’s not blood,” he continued in the same quiet tone, “I think it’s ketchup.”

Marina let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding and was debating whether to hit him or kiss him, when Eight glanced at his chest and she suddenly remembered her hands were still on him. She took them off him quickly – _Wow not subtle at all –_ when he caught them with his own and then sat up. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I was trying to make Ella feel better and so we made a feast of everything in the fridge and ate it. I was really full after and I guess I must have fell asleep here,” he explained smiling ruefully at her.

Feeling dumb for not realising he wasn’t hurt and now with added butterflies in her stomach from his hands holding hers, Marina was speechless, her mouth opened to say something and then closed by itself. Looking unsure of himself, Eight continued, “I’m sorry. I should have realised I spilt something and then you wouldn’t have got worried.”

That stirred her, she blinked and replied, “No, I shouldn’t have assumed the worst, it’s just-“

“Hey if anyone understands, it’s me. You’ve saved my life so many times, Marina.” He grinned then, “You even saved me from the prophecy. I should be thanking you for worrying about me.”

At that, she had to smile, “Well, I’m not going to stop anytime soon.”

Marina saw something in his eyes change – _laughter to tender?_ – when he replied “Good” and she felt a small tug on her hands, pulling her towards him while her heart started to beat frantically in her chest. Eight’s face was gradually coming closer and closer to her and she had just closed her eyes in anticipation when she heard an incredibly fake cough coming from the doorway. _Really?_

Sam was still awkwardly coughing, while Nine was grinning in delight when Marina opened her eyes and pulled her hands away to see who had interrupted them. Nine shouted so loud the whole apartment could probably hear them – _that’s the point isn’t it_? – but he suspiciously hadn’t looked at her once, “Come on lovebirds, we’ve got a war meeting. Johnny boy’s orders. You can save the ‘We might die at any moment’ feelings until later, got it?”

When she glanced back over to Eight, she was startled by how close he still was and how angrily he was glaring at Nine. Looking back over to the doorway, Sam just mumbled, “five minutes” and left but Nine just continued to stand there, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, challenging them. _Or maybe just Eight._

Marina jumped as she felt warm breath hit her ear as Eight whispered, “Want to scare him off?” Confused, she automatically turned her head and as her nose hit his, Eight tilted his head, so all she could feel were his lips on hers. She was vaguely aware of his strong arms sliding around her and her own arms reciprocating to end up with her hands tangled in his curly black hair, but all she could really feel in that moment was his tongue moving against hers and utter bliss.

Marina was unsure of how much time had passed when Eight gently pulled away smiling and she awkwardly untangled her fingers from his hair. She suddenly remembered the situation before and turned sharply to the doorway, where Nine was conspicuous in his absence. Unsure of what to do, she blurted out, “We should probably go to the meeting.” _Well done Marina, way to ruin a moment!_

But Eight just nodded with a smile, startled her with a quick kiss and then grabbed her hand. When Marina opened her eyes again, they were both in the kitchen apparently having just teleported next to the table, which Eight promptly sat down at. Marina took her place next to Six who was watching her worriedly and as soon as she sat down, whispered to her, “Marina, are you hurt? You look out of breath and you have a massive red stain on your top. Were you bleeding?”

Nine started laughing on the other side of Six, making Marina blush and when she murmured, “It’s just ketchup,” it only got louder. Six looked at her suspiciously and then seemed to scrutinise Eight, who from the glances Marina allowed herself seemed the very picture of satisfaction. _Is that because of me?_ From the wink he sent her way, it was quite possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for lorics-and-legacies on tumblr for Secret Santa in the Loric Fandom. I'm terrademon if you want to check me out. But otherwise thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
